


Cypress

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: Iorhael walked to his throne, and they had no choice but to bow.
Kudos: 2





	Cypress

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewatched Maleficent, kinda had an idea. 🤷
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

It was gone.

It was over.

Frodo could only stare at the blood-stained grass, the flowers crumpled beneath his weight, and he sat, confused and disoriented, wrapped in silence and misery. The trees shaded him from the light of the Sun that peeked through the heavy clouds. Even the birds were silent, but Frodo was aware of the pity in their gazes, and with a lift of his hand and a green mist that followed, the birds flew.

He could not cry. There were no tears in his eyes, for it was known that a fairy such as he could not— _would_ not— show such vulnerability while still surrounded by other beings. He knew they were aware. He knew they stare at him with pity and confusion.

He tried to stand but his pale, little feet were shaky, and he fell back as a sharp twinge on his back made him more awake. The Sun was no longer there, Her Light no longer shining from above, as if She was mourning with him. Roots crept closer, as if to offer their comfort. The trees were aware. They had witnessed what happened.

He scooted to the nearest tree, his chest heaving with sobs as pain coursed through his back. _Boromir_. It _must_ be Boromir, who had sang to him, made him doze off as the stars sparkled... and Boromir's eyes reflected them...

His wings.

His _everything_.

Shaking with sobs, he stood and leaped off, trying to move the remains of his broken wings that had once matched the brilliance of his eyes. They were now black, and torn off, and they no longer moved. He realized he was falling, and he _tried_ , for it could not be...

He threw himself on the land and clutched the dirt, screaming his loss. The Earth shook as his tears fell.

* * *

And from then on, the Shire was filled with darkness. The trees are no longer kind and gentle, but filled with cruelty. Flowers bent and both hobbits and fairies cowered in fear, but no one went against him. They would not forget the day their sweet, gentle Prince Iorhael wandered his land with an air of vengeance. Stones crumbled and the bridge that leads to the outside world where Men lived was destroyed. The waters of Brandywine became dark and dirty.

Their prince, they believe, does not exist anymore, and all that was left was a different person. Iorhael's blue eyes were no longer filled with light. His cheeks were sunken and his lips could no longer form a smile. They forced their eyes to look away from his broken wings. Iorhael walked to his throne, and they had no choice but to bow.


End file.
